


for him.

by MSBYBABY



Series: haikyuu radio [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lots of Laughs, M/M, Memories, Volleyball Dorks in Love, goofy bokuto, idk what I'm doing pt 3, kurotsuki if u squint, married! bokuaka, they're in love ur honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSBYBABY/pseuds/MSBYBABY
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto have been married for a couple of years now. While they go through a photo album, they relive the memories they have made together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: haikyuu radio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049420
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	for him.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song for him by trove sivan.

_And whatever I lack, you make up_

Bokuto points to one of the photos in the album where Akaashi is standing right next to him, Bokuto expressively talking to their group of friends.

“Hey Ji, look here! Remember this?” Akaashi is seen in the photo smiling and looking straight at Bokuto in pure adoration while he spoke animatedly to Kuroo and Tsukki.

“Yeah, I remember, I always had that look on my face since we met. I was practically in love with you for as long as I could remember but you never noticed.” Bokuto frowns at that, placing the photo album on the couch and pulling Akaashi closer to him.

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to realize it back then. You know you’re the only one I’ve been in love with.” Bokuto leaves a kiss on Akaashi’s temple, the other giggling with a blush.

“I know, Bo. I love you too.”

In their group of friends Bokuto was always the loud one, everyone knew this so when Bokuto and Akaashi finally got together, they couldn’t contain their excitement for the two.

No matter how different they were, they were made for each other.

\---

_We make a really good team_

This was clear for everyone to see. On and off the court, the pair complimented each other.

The picture they were currently looking at was back in high school during a tough game against Nekoma.

Akaashi had set a perfect toss to Bokuto, who slammed it down for a crucial point.

In the picture, they are seen screaming at each other in pure joy. As if no one else was on the court with them and that only each other mattered. It was always like that for them.

Instead of smiling fondly at the picture, Bokuto turns to Akaashi and smiles at him.

“We make a good team huh.” Bokuto praises. “We sure do, I couldn’t imagine anyone else by my side.” Akaashi replies and he can feel the butterflies in his stomach, Bokuto managing to make him feel like this every day they spend together.

\---

_Jump starting your car ‘cause this city’s a bore_

This particular memory was one of Akaashi’s favourites.

Bokuto had planned for their first date to be memorable. And truly was it memorable.

Not even 5 minutes into their car ride, Bokuto’s car broke down and Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh at the face Bokuto was making.

“I’m so sorry!! –wait why are you laughing?” Bokuto really didn’t seem to understand just how amused Akaashi was at this moment.

“You were- you’ve just been planning for this for as long as I can remember.” At this point Akaashi couldn’t stop the tears from leaving his eyes from laughing too much.

Bokuto could only pout at Akaashi for making fun of him and laughing in his face.

So, Bokuto like the big baby he was, got out of the car and started to walk away from the boy who couldn’t control his laughter.

Eventually, Akaashi stopped laughing and got out of the car to comfort the sullen Bokuto. He ran towards the boy and grabbed his hand a little harshly, making the pair stumble to the ground.

Bokuto was so worried he was practically a mess, but Akaashi still laughed it off and proceeded to take out his phone to snap a picture of Bokuto frazzled.

“Bokuto quit whining, I’d still like you the same. As long as I’m with you.”

Bokuto was stunned, he didn’t think it would this easy to please Akaashi, so he grabbed him by the face and planted a big kiss on his lips. Making the other yelp at the sudden movement but kiss him back nonetheless.

\---

_You don’t have to say I love you to say I love you_

Bokuto never liked this picture of himself because he was deeply red in the face, but Akaashi loved the memory that went with it.

It comes as no surprise when Bokuto was the first to say I love you between the two even though Akaashi’s secretly been in love with the louder boy for the longest time.

Bokuto’s I love you confession literally slipped out of his mouth.

They were at a vending machine because Bokuto insisted Akaashi accompany him to grab something to drink.

Bokuto being the biggest goof there is forgot his money so Akaashi immediately insisted he pay.

Bokuto was surprised, he let the words leave his lips effortlessly, “God I love you.”

It was a statement so simple but for it being the first time either one of them had confessed, Akaashi paused just as he was about to grab Bokuto’s juice box from the vending machine.

“Y-you what?” He stood up so he was face to face with Bokuto. This was the first time Akaashi had seen Bokuto so shy.

“I said I love you” He repeats and Akaashi couldn’t help but smile tenderly as he gave Bokuto his juice box, “I love you too.” Akaashi leaned over to kiss Bokuto on the cheek, leaving the boy a blushing mess, not forgetting to take a picture in the process.

\---

_All I need is you_

The next picture was when they went on a weekend trip out of town.

Akaashi remembered exactly how he felt during that trip, it made him love Bokuto endlessly.

“We can go anywhere and as long as I’m with you we’ll be fine.” Bokuto’s confession had made Akaashi realize that Bokuto was serious about him.

He couldn’t help the feeling in his chest and he wanted to cry, letting the tears fall felt so relieving. “Hey, why are you crying?” Bokuto suddenly stopped in his tracks and wiped the tears falling from Akaashi’s face.

“Nothing, Bo. I’d follow you to the ends of the earth I hope you know that.” Akaashi smiled up at Bokuto’s tender expression. “Silly, I wouldn’t want you anywhere else.”

This made Akaashi a sobbing mess. He loved Bokuto so much there weren’t any words to express that feeling so he pulled Bokuto by the shirt and into his arms. Where he belonged.

\---

_Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons_

This next image was one of the most beautiful images Akaashi had ever taken, it was personally Bokuto’s favourite. “I love this one so much.” Bokuto pointed at the dark picture of the sky, which consisted of the stars and the moon.

One of their favourite things to do together was sit on the roof of their home during the night.

They admired the night sky as well as the stars that painted it.

While Akaashi was sitting there snapping pictures, the thing Bokuto was looking at wasn’t the sky. Rather he was looking at Akaashi and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of him.

Akaashi turned in curiosity after taking a couple photos to look at Bokuto who was staring right at him, but in the most adoring way possible.

“Bokuto quit it, look at the sky it’s beautiful right now.”

Bokuto, seemingly in a trance never once looked at the night sky that day. Always keeping his eyes on the only thing that mattered to him at the moment.

That day, Bokuto only admired Akaashi.

\---

_We can get married tonight if you really wanna_

“This seemed so long ago huh?” Akaashi pointed at another picture, remembering what exactly happened between the two that day.

Instead of getting up early to go for a jog like they usually do, the couple stayed in bed until the rising sun woke them up.

Akaashi woke up first, pausing to look at Bokuto who was sleeping soundly next to him. After a few minutes, as Bokuto was about to open his eyes, suddenly Akaashi’s voice made him freeze, “Marry me.” His eyes shot open so fast he felt dizzy.

Bokuto felt like he was dreaming. _This couldn’t be real,_ he thought.

“I don’t have a ring just yet because I didn’t plan on doing it so suddenly but marry me Bo.” Bokuto finally turned to look into Akaashi’s eyes. His eyes were shining so brightly and even in his sleepy state, Bokuto came to the conclusion that Akaashi was his world.

He reached over to the night stand next to him and pulled something out of the drawer.

Akaashi, curious as to why Bokuto hasn’t said a word, craned his head over Bokuto’s shoulder to see what he was pulling out. And he gasped at the sight.

It was a beautiful ring, the exact ring Akaashi had been wanting for quite some time now. Engraved on the inner side of the ring read, _all i need is you._

“That’s no fair, I had something big planned for us today and look at you, you beat me to it.”

Bokuto pouted playfully, and this time Akaashi had no words for the man sitting next to him.

Instead Akaashi pulled Bokuto closer so their foreheads were touching, they didn’t need to share any words because they knew what each other’s answers were.

Bokuto grinned so brightly, proceeding to give Akaashi several kisses all over his face as the other boy laughed his heart out.


End file.
